


Alle Grenzen zwischen Himmel und Erde zu überschreiten

by JanaTearce



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaTearce/pseuds/JanaTearce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Übersetzung von "Crossing Every Boundary Line Between Earth and Sky" by Branch.</p><p>Ein kleiner One-Shot über Castors und Fraus Vorlieben. Glücklicherweise etwas bei dem sich die beiden einig werden können.</p><p>Viel Spaß beim lesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alle Grenzen zwischen Himmel und Erde zu überschreiten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossing Every Boundary Line Between Earth and Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331400) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



### Frau

Jedes Mal wenn Frau sich mit Castor das Bett teilte, erinnerte er sich wieder daran warum er geschworen hatte das das letzte Mal auch wirklich das Letzte gewesen war. 

„Du bist ein scheiß sadistischer Bastard“, keuchte er, sein Körper bog sich angespannt, den sehr, sehr, langsamen Bewegungen in denen Castors Hand an seinem Schaft auf und ab glitt, entgegen. Frau zerrte an Castors Fäden die sich um seine Arme wanden und diese über seinem Kopf zusammenhielten, doch es half ihm genauso viel wie eh und je. 

Castor lächelte zu ihm hinab, souverän und gelassen als wären sie nicht nackt beisammen im Bett, und als ob er Frau nicht langsam um den Verstand bringen würde. „Aber, aber, nur weil einige von uns die schönen Dinge des Lebens lieber genießen, als sie rasch zu erledigen, ist das noch kein Grund beleidigend zu werden.“

„ _Du_ glaubst auch echt noch das das ein Kompliment wäre, du –“, Frau Stimme verklang mit einem stöhnen, während Castors Daumen langsam und kräftig über seine Spitze rieb. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er das nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

„Pass auf was du sagst Frau“, murmelte Castor, seine Augen blitzten hinter den Brillengläsern auf. „Geduld ist eine große Tugend; du solltest dich darin üben.“ Er beugte sich vor, wobei seine Zunge quälend langsame, feuchte Kreise um Fraus Brustwarzen zog und Frau zog fester an den Fäden die seine Arme umschlungen hielten, um mehr von dieser feuchten, sanften Berührungen spüren zu können. Als Castor dann auch noch seine Zähne so unheimlich sanft in diese Grub, konnte sich Frau letztlich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Bitte“, keuchte er, „Castor, _bitte_ , hör auf mit dem Scheiß und fick mich!“ Er stöhnte, während Castor ein nachdenkliches Geräusch von sich gab, sich seine langen, versierten Finger fester um seinen Schaft schlangen.

„Da du so höflich fragst, ich denke ich könnte, ja.“ Castor packte Frau an den Knien, hob sie an, spreizte dabei seine Beine weit nach außen. Weitere Fäden wanden sich um seine Beine, hielten sie in Position und Castors Finger glitten Fraus Erektion hinab, über seine Hoden, nur um sanft über seinen Eingang zu reiben. Diese Hitze und wie er ihn dabei reizte machten Frau halb verrückt und es schmerzte schon beinahe, wie sehr er sich danach verzehrte Castor zu spüren.

„Bitte Castor, _jetzt_ “, bettelte Frau, wissentlich das Castor durchaus dazu im Stande wäre das hier noch in die Länge zu ziehen. „Fick mich _endlich_ , du weißt gottverdammt genau ich halt das aus!“

Castor lächelte, dieses messerscharfe Lächeln das er niemals der Öffentlichkeit zeigte und ließ seine Hände Fraus gespreizte Oberschenkel hinauf wandern. „Willst du es so sehr?“, fragte er sanft.

Frau erschauerte, während in Castors Fäden weiterhin hielten. „Castor“, flüsterte er, unverhohlen bettelnd. „ _Bitte_.“

Castor beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn, langsam und rau, ließ seine Zunge tief in seine Mundhöhle vordringen. „Ja“, murmelte er gegen Fraus Lippen. Und damit drang er auch schon in Frau ein, war kaum benetzt. Diese raue Art geweitete zu werden, ihn in sich aufzunehmen, raubte Frau die Worte und er stöhnte nur tief und laut. 

Castor fickte ihn hart und langsam und endlich erschien sein auf Frau ruhender Blick lüstern, endlich war es vorbei mit dem Reizen und Verbergen. Das war es auch was Frau dazu brachte loszulassen und sich Castors Gewalt ohne Vorbehalt hinzugeben, bei jedem Stoß stöhnend und schamlos nach mehr bettelnd, wann immer er den Atem dazu fand. Es tat so gut das zu spüren, dieses erbarmungslose Feuer das in Castors innerstem saß. Frau machte es nicht mal etwas aus Castor so hilflos in seiner Macht ausgeliefert zu sein, solang es nur bedeutete das Castor sich öffnen würde, _Frau_ weiten würde und ihn kräftig durchvögeln würde. Castor, dessen Glied immer wieder in ihn stieß, Castors kräftigte Hand die sich um ihn schlang, durchflutete Frau mit Erregung die ihn beinahe schreien ließ, jeder seiner Muskeln anspannt gegen die Stränge die ihn hielten drückend. Als es ihn dann letztlich über die Klippe riss, kam er kaum zu Atem so ausgelaugt wie er war, zitterte während das Verlangen wieder und wieder durch ihn wallte.

Der Klang von Castors stöhnen, als er tief in Frau stieß ließ ihn erneut aufkeuchen und so benommen er auch war, er lächelte als er den Blick auf Castors Gesicht sah, als sich dieser sich wieder fing: friedlich für den Moment, ein kleines bisschen reingewaschen von der Dunkelheit die hinter seinen Augen wohnte. Als Castor ihn dann endlich freiließ, entkam Frau ein weiteres stöhnen. Seine Körper fühlte sich wie Pudding an, als Castor seine Fäden löste und er seufzte genüsslich, während Castors Hände seine Oberschenkel massierten. „Mmmm. Weißt du“, seufzte er, „du bist ein totaler Scheißkerl. Und ein verdammter Kontrollfreak.“ Fraus Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. „Das war fantastisch.“

Castor lachte sanft und schmiegte sich an Fraus langen Körper. „Das sagst du jedes Mal.“

„Stimmt aber jedes Mal wieder“, erwiderte Frau und gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich, als Castor die Arme um ihn schlang. Seine Arme waren immer noch zittrig, als er sie zur Erwiderung um Castor legte, aber ihm gefiel das anschließende kuscheln einfach zu sehr.

Jedes Mal wenn sie sich das Bett teilten, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn warum er geschworen hatte es nie wieder zu tun. Und jedes Mal erinnerte sich auch daran, warum er es trotzdem tat.

### Castor

Eines der Dinge die Castor am liebsten von seinen Bettspielchen mit Frau hatte, war wenn Frau ihm nachstellte. Er war sich bewusst das Frau dies als Beweis dafür nahm, das Castor ebenso pervers war wie er selbst, doch Castor gefiel nur der Schauer der langsam seinen Rücken hinab kroch, der ihm sagte das er Beobachtet wurde, das jemand auf leisen Sohlen von hinten auf ihn zukam. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm vermisste es sein Leben ständig in Gefahr zu wähnen, und so zögerte er nicht diese abgemilderte Version davon zu genießen.

Und so sehr Frau sich auch darüber lustig machte, besaß er einen feinen Sinn das Ganze zu dramatisieren.

Man beobachte nur wie geduldig er heute Nacht darauf gewartet hatte, bis Castor seine Robe ausgezogen und ordentlich aufgehängt hatte, wartend auf den passenden Moment in dem sich Castor von seinem Kleiderschrank abwandte und sein Hemd von den Schultern gleiten ließ. Ein flinker Griff, beinahe so schnell das Castor nicht entkommen könnte, wenn er es versuchen würde, und er wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt, seine blanke Brust berührte kaum den kalten Stein. Frau hatte die Hände um seine Handgelenke gelegte, pinnte die an die Wand über seinem Kopf und Castor konnte Fraus kräftige Muskeln an seinem Rücken spüren, wie er ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten.

Unwillkürlich ließ ihn sich sein über Jahre trainierte Reflex gegen den Griff stemmen, doch seine Hände bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Im Handgemenge war Frau der stärkere von ihnen beiden, und sein Griff war eisern. „Shh“, machte Frau dicht an seinem Ohr, drückte sie ihm näher entgegen, nur um ihn weiter in die Enge gegen die Wand zu treiben. „Du bist dran.“

Eine flüchtige Hitze kroch durch Castors Körper und nach einem, oder zwei weiteren angespannten Atemzügen gab er Fraus Griff nach, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die steinerne Wand. „Ja“, murmelte er. 

Er leistete Frau nie für sehr lange Widerstand.

Und Fraus Griff lockerte sich niemals, selbst nicht, als er beide Handgelenke mit einer Hand hielt und die Andere Castors Brustkorb hinab gleiten ließ, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Castors Atem wurde flacher, während Frau ihn an die Wand gepinnt hielt und seine Hand zwischen Castors Beine gleiten ließ, ihn mit langsamen kräftigen Bewegungen massierte. Castors Knie waren weich, und die völlig sichere Art und Weise in der Frau mit ihm umging, ließ ihn stöhnen. „Frau...“

„Shh“, machte Frau erneut leise und Castor erzitterte, senkte den Kopf. Frau war ein sanfter Mann. Ein netter. Und er war in Situationen wie jetzt umso unerbitterlicher, denn er wusste das es war Castor wollte.

Und er wollte es wirklich. Nachgeben zu _müssen_ , Fraus größeren, kräftigeren Körper ihn umfangen, ihn in Schutz nehmen lassen, während Fraus Hände ihn liebkosten, bis er zitterte. Leise verlangende Laute blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken, doch er wusste das ihn Frau nur wieder zum Schweigen bringen würde, wenn er wieder anfing zu sprechen. Castor gefiel es Frau betteln zu hören; Frau hingegen wollte Castor wissen lassen das selbst betteln nicht helfen würde.

Endlich zog Frau seine Hand aus Castors offener Hose zurück, nachdem er noch ein letztes Mal zugedrückt hatte. Er griff nach seinem Kinn, nachdem Castor in seinem Griff gegen die Wand gesunken war, drehte seinen Kopf so das Frau ihn langsam und tief und feucht küssen konnte. Willig lehnte sich Castor ihm entgegen und Frau verlor ein zufriedenes Geräusch in ihrem Kuss. Fraus Griff war immer noch fest, wenngleich nun sanfter, als er Castors Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammenführte. Frau lotste ihn zu seinem Bett, über dessen Kante er ihn beugte und ihm die Hose von den Hüften zog. Castor stöhnte leise, während ihn Frau an Ort und Stelle hielt, genauso hilflos gefangen wie er es schon an der Wand gewesen war und Frau doch weitaus williger. Er drehte sein Gesicht mit der Wange lag zum den Laken, während er beobachtete wie Frau einhändig in einer Ecke herumkramte.

Was glitschig zwischen seinen Pobacken rieb, waren jedoch nicht Fraus Finger. Es war Fraus dickes Glied und Castors Atem stockte. „Frau“, flüsterte er, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Frau beugte sich über ihn, hielt ihn in seiner Position auf dem Bett. „Shh“, murmelte Frau zum dritten Mal, seine Lippen berührten flüchtig Castors Nacken. „Es ist okay Castor. Halt still.“

Castor schloss die Augen, atmete aus, als er sich ermattet aufs Bett sinken ließ. Diese leise Autorität die Castor in Fraus Stimme vernahm, war die selbe wenn Frau auf der Arbeit ganz bei der Sache war, es war der Ton der Castor manchmal glauben ließ das Frau der wahrhaftigste Bischof unter ihnen war. Es war eine Stimme die ihm sagte das er in Fraus Händen Sicherheit fand und dieser vertraute er nun auch, ließ sich gehorsam von Frau halten, während Frau langsam, sehr langsam in ihn eindrang.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich an.

Sein Körper öffnete sich mit einer einzigen langsamen Bewegung, erbarmungslos und atemlos, bis Castor gegen die Laken keuchte, ihn die Intensität erzittern ließ. Und Frau bewegte sich einfach weiter in ihm, stieß immer wieder vorsichtig mit solch eiserner Kontrolle in ihn, das Castor schon allein stöhnte, weil er das spüren durfte. Er wusste nicht wie lange ihn Frau auf diese Weise, vornübergebeugt über die Kante seines Bettes vögelte; er konnte sich auf nichts weiter konzentrieren als diesen Moment, Fraus harten Schaft in ihm, wie er ihn immer wieder unnachgiebig weitete und ausfüllte, diesen sanften unnachgiebigem Griff der seine Hände auf seinem Rücken zusammenhielt.

Als Frau eine Hand fest um seine Erektion schlang, entlockte es ihm ein heiseres Geräusch, welches von dem Laken gedämpft wurde. Drei harte, zielsichere Stöße und es war um ihn geschehen, blindlings gab er sich hemmungslos dem Verlangen hin das ihn mit sich zog. Er spürte wie Frau fester in ihn stieß, tiefer, ihn von den Knien hob und hörte Frau aufstöhnen, merkte wie sich der Griff um seine Handgelenke verstärkte und ihn rücksichtslos hinab drückte.

Es fühlte sich so gut an.

Er rührte sich nicht als Frau ihn losließ, lag einfach nur da, ließ sich in den Nachwirkungen seines Verlangens treiben. Es kam selten vor das er sich so völlig entspannen konnte und er wollte das Gefühl nicht gehen lassen. Frau lachte leise und küsste seine Schulter, bevor er aufstand. Ein paar Atemzüge später war er wieder da, mit einigen von Castors Handtüchern um sie sauber zu machen und half Castor auch noch aus seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken. Er ließ Frau machen und erhob sich gerade genug um ein leises, zufriedenes Geräusch von sich zu geben, als sich Frau zu ihm ins Bett legte und Castor mit festem Griff an sich zog. „Schlaf jetzt“, meinte er zu Castor und küsste ihn sanft.

Streiten und einander in den Hinterhalt locken, würden sie dann morgen Früh wieder. Aber für den Moment schloss Castor nur seine Augen und schmiegte sich widerstandslos in Fraus Arme.

Morgen würde es noch früh genug werden.

 


End file.
